youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandayy
Grandayy (born ) is a Maltese YouTuber originally known for his mashups and remixes centred around Lazy Town, most commonly its song called We Are Number One, Minecraft, Crash Bandicoot, other YouTubers and other popular memes. At first, the Grandayy channel was his second channel, with his other channel, grande1899, being his main one, but nowadays he uses Grandayy more frequently. Additionally, he has a third channel called More Grandayy, on which the content hasn't been decided as of yet, though he has uploaded a Q&A video featuring his voice. Memeforce Donald Trump has made the 6th branch of the armed forces the "Meme Force" and has elected the following: Grandayy, Dolan Dark, Waluigi, and Geraldo Del Rivero. The election results were Grandayy 42%, Dolan Dark 42%, Geraldo Del Rivero 1%, Waluigi 18% making Grandayy and Dolan the general of the Meme force. grande1899 This channel features primarily Minecraft note block covers of songs and various other MIDIs. It started off with a general lack of memes, as well as occasionally posting his own original songs or piano covers there. After a while, his other channel, Grandayy became his main channel despite the fact that grande1899 had more subscribers at the time. Since the popularity of Grandayy, he restricted posting on grande1899, but has since uploaded Minecraft note block covers of music memes, such as the Crab Rave, Witch Savannah, and so on. The grande1899 channel has established over 350,000 subscribers as of December 2018 and not even a year later, in April 2019, it has gained more than 618,000 subscribers. Reposting Content Grandayy has stated that he allows people to use any of his work in their own videos as long as they give him credit, even permitting reuploading his memes on other social media sites (but NOT on YouTube itself). In order to credit his work properly, there should be a link to his page/accounts on the social media site based on where it's posted (such as linking his Twitter if posted on Twitter, or YouTube if he doesn't have an account on that particular site). Trivia *Grandayy is the first YouTuber in Malta to reach over a million subscribers, as well as the first Maltese person to reach over 100,000 Twitter followers. **LovinMalta reached out to do an interview with him on the matter, as well as the Independent newspaper. *The original name of the Grandayy channel was Grande 1900. *As of November 30, 2017, Grandayy officially graduated from university as a medical doctor. **When asked about this, Grandayy stated on a Twitter thread that he had already decided to pursue memes full time (at least in the foreseeable future) instead of pursuing a career as a doctor. **Also mentioning that he was "becoming more and more doubtful about whether medicine is really the career for him, for different reasons". *Grandayy is the so-called 'Official Meme Force Lord General' along with fellow YouTuber, Dolan Dark. *The Minecraft note blockhead in Grandayy's profile picture is a reference to his original Minecraft note block cover channel, grande1899. *Grandayy's YouTube banner art was created by cyanstina (who also made the album cover for his song called China Gang), and his icon was created by mentalmicrowave. *Grandayy uses Sony Vegas Pro for video editing and FL Studio for most audio/music editing. **Grandayy learned most of his editing skills on his own and from the Internet. *Grandayy actually had no musical experience prior to making note block covers and learnt through that process. As of now, he does indeed, "play those note blocks nicely". *The "Grande" in his username comes from when he made a RuneScape account at 11 years old. **''"I chose Grande Milan since I used to support AC Milan (emphasis on 'used to'). When I went to create a YouTube channel, the name Grande Milan was taken, so I went with the founding year of the club instead, 1899", as stated in a Lovin Malta interview. *Grandayy contributed to PewDiePie's YouTube Rewind 2018 and 2019, paying tribute to the events of 2018 and 2019 as well as to Stan Lee, Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Avicci, Stephen Hillenburg, Stephen Hawkins, Juice WRLD, Etika, The King of Random and Dillon the Hacker. *Grandayy is often featured in his videos, especially in his series called 'Meme Review'. *Grandayy has collaborated with ReptileLegit to make Minecraft parodies. *Grandayy has stated to be a fan of the artillery only meme. *He is a Creator on Fortnite: his code is GRANDAYY. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 6, 2018 *2 million subscribers: February 17, 2019 '''This page was made on April 22, 2017, by Helicopter1738 ' Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Maltese YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers